When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom
by broccoliwaffle
Summary: Kairi and Riku have been best friends since they were young but as the years past, the world of reality and tragic events gradually separates them and a demonic, complicated love triangle forms. Will Riku and Kairi stay together till the end?
1. The Beginning

**When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom**

_Inspired from a true incident of love…_

_*UPDATE*: If there are any parts in the story that refer to Namine...t's supposed to be KAIRI. I don't know HOW I CAN _

_GET MIXED UP BETWEEN THE TWO BUT HAVE FUN READING :)_

**Japan, Tokyo**

I sat on a stone bench opposite the school gates on a gentle windy summer day, reading my book. My maroon, silky hair swayed with the light current of the wind. Soon, someone approached me and cast a shadow above my head. I looked up and it was my friend, Riku. He smiled and waved at me. His smile was so sweet always enlightened my heart and he was just so…selfless.

Riku wore his high-school uniform with the tie was always loose and his shirt un-tucked. He never followed the school uniform regulations and miraculously, he was never told off about it. The best part I liked about him was the hair, it was silver white! His eyes were ocean blue and he was just a feet taller than me. He was popular in school and had so many friends, but for some reason, he liked hanging out with me so much. From the day I met him, I knew every single bit of detail about him because we began to talk a lot and hell, I sound like a stalker but we're closer than you'd think.

"You're reading alone again, Kairi-san?" Riku questioned happily. I nodded in response and continued reading. He sighed and sat down beside me, "When will you ever put a book down? It's like every time I see you, you have a book in your hand!" He chuckled and I frowned.

"Riku, it's not my fault that I like reading. At least I have a hobby," I answered back then stuck my tongue out cheekily.

"Kairi, I do have a hobby and it's more epic than your one!" Riku grinned cheerfully. I sighed and agreed to the fact that he _did_ have a better hobby than me. He goes skiing with his family like every weekend while I mould and rot at home with my wicked step-mother. He teased, "You ready to walk home with me then, bookworm?"

I got up from the stone bench slowly, stuffing the book into my bloated school bag. Riku already walked half a mile away from me so I caught up quickly with him. We began to walk along a straight path and the sun was set. I looked ahead then slowly turned my head to Riku. I gazed at him sheepishly, wondering when he would start his usual talkative subjects. Some were boring and some were interesting, they were different every day.

"So…" I asked blushingly, "How was school today? I wasn't able to see you that much so yeah, that's why I'm asking."

I waited for his reply but then he gazed back at me with sorrowful-looking eyes. I never saw his eyes like that before. It suddenly made me feel so sad inside. In a flash second, he smiled and answered back in usual cheerful voice.

"It was fine; I'm chosen to play in the football team against some other school tomorrow. You want to come and watch?"

I paused for a second in thought and said, "Uhh…yeah sure, where are you playing?"

"It's that football pitch right opposite your house. You can meet me outside your house gates tomorrow morning."

"Sure, I'll call you tonight about it."

Soon after we approached my house and we stopped walking. I waved him goodbye and entered the house. When he waved back, he looked at me with those sorrowful eyes I can't stand. What was wrong with him? I don't know what he'll say if I ask I mean some things are better left unsaid and some not. Maybe it was something that happened in school today with his friends.

I closed the door behind me and kicked my shoes off quickly. I entered into the living room to where my parents were. Mum was pealing apples and Dad was reading the newspaper.

"Hey Mum, hey Dad," I said. They both stared at me and smiled.

"Hi Kairi, how was school today then?" Mum asked excitedly.

"It was good. Riku wants me to watch his football match tomorrow. Can I go?"

My parents went silent and my father frowned.

"Kairi, don't hang out with this Riku guy a lot. He might cause harm in the end for you," My father replied in his husky Japanese accent.

"But Dad, we're just friends, we were never closer," I replied defensively.

Dad glared at me and then sighed, "Fine, you can go tomorrow with Riku, but no naughty business with him, you hear, young lady?"

I raised my eyebrows in surprise and thought he would refuse to let me go and see Riku's match tomorrow. I thanked my Dad happily and ran to my room. I can't believe I'm going to see Riku play tomorrow, it's kinda exciting! When I entered my bedroom, I charged to the wardrobe and flung open the doors. I dug my hands into my hung clothes, trying to find the perfect outfit. After half an hour, I finally found what I wanted to wear. It was a red silk kimono and a pattern of cherry blossoms on it. I tried it on and posed in front of the mirror. Suddenly I began imagining myself standing next to Riku in the mirror. I blushed embarrassingly and threw myself onto the bed. I ended out hiding my big grin of excitement under my duvet as my mum intruded the room. She looked at me bewildered as if I'm some kind of animal and I stared back.

"Kairi, what are you doing?" Mum asked suspiciously.

"Trying out my outfit and seeing how I look for tomorrow," I replied panicky, it was the first excused that popped into my head.

"Yeah…sure," Mum chuckled and approached my wardrobe.

"What are you doing in there, Mum?"

"Find something appropriate for you to wear, Kairi. You're not wearing that for tomorrow."

"But I want to wear this! It's pretty!"

"And you think Riku would have time to see you wear something that pretty? Namine, you're not wearing something you're great grandmother gave you, to the after party." The theme was traditional Japan, with all the kimonos and that. It was quite exciting but, "It's an important piece of clothing and it's too risky to wear to a football match. Some other time maybe, okay?"

But we didn't have another kimono and there won't be another time. I was having the last, best year of school for crying out loud!

I puffed out my cheeks angrily and took off the red kimono gently as my Mum ordered. She soon picked out something for me to wear. It wasn't too fancy but it was just right I guess. Yes, I'm just going to wear a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. I'm really going to shine out in the crowd..NOT. Later, she left the bedroom and the night drew nearer. I secretly shoved the kimono and zipped my bag up quickly.

The next morning, I woke up and changed into my plain white t-shirt and ragged jeans. Before I left, I got my Mum's lovely homemade bento and carefully put it into my bag in front of her. I then walked out of the house and headed towards my blue car. My car was blue, nothing else. I started the engine and drove to the match venue.

As soon as I arrived, I saw all the girls in one herd, with their colourful kimonos on. They looked so pretty, even though I couldn't see their faces, what they wore was attractive to the eyes. Luckily, my gaze was suddenly cut off by Riku's distanced wave. He ran to me after his warm up for the football match.

"Hey!" Riku looked at me awkwardly as he tried to catch his breath; I guess it was about what I was wearing to the match, "Are you not wearing your kimono for tonight?"

"The kimono's stashed in my bag," I pat my bag, smiling, "I'm going to yours, before going to the party, right?" Riku nodded and showed me to the stands.

"Right, I have to go. Wish me luck!"

As he sped off, he turned back and gave me that usual gleaming smile I could never stop thinking about. Within seconds, I already missed him.


	2. The Game

The game was about to begin. Two teams, black and red, faced opposite each other, we were the black team. Riku stood confidentially against the red team, in centre-mid position, who were just a few inches away from him and even though I was far away, I could still see this fierce expression on his face.

I stood up from my seat and cheered, "Go Riku! You can beat them!" He responded with a wave and the expression I saw before, disappeared instantly.

The whistle was blown, both sides began to converge. Riku attacked the ball and began to dribble it towards the goal of the red team. The red team tried to tackle him many times but they all failed. Riku sped across the pitch like the speed of lightning, with his long silver hair blown behind him. His teammates called to pass, but he didn't listen. He just kept on going until he arrived at the goal. He released all his power into kicking the ball and successfully shot one for the team.

The girls squealed and clapped in excitement. I didn't have the energy to do what they did, so instead I grinned and gave Riku thumbs up but he never saw. The players went back to their starting position and the ball was put in the middle of the pitch, for Riku's advantage of retrieving the ball first yet again. The whistle was blown and the game started. Riku, as predicted, retrieved the ball but this time passed it to one of his teammates, Roxas without warning. The ball rolled toward the side of the pitch.

"Riku, you idiot. Warn me the next time if you're going to pass to me," Roxas complained and ran after the ball. Riku mouthed the word sorry to him and continued up the pitch.

The ball was out. Red team got the ball. The red team was able to obtain the ball for a long amount of time, but not enough to score the goal of Riku's team. Just before half-time, Riku was able to tackle the ball from one of their players and drive it to the other end within a few minutes. By the time the second point was shot, half-time began.

Both of the teams huddled in their own circle and discussed team tactics in their shelters at the side of the pitch. I walked down to the side of the pitch and just as I approached, the red team began to complain about Riku.

"Coach, Riku's been hogging the ball way too much and not passing to us when we're open."

"Riku should be sub throughout the next part of the game."

"I agree."

Everybody looked down at the Coach as he thought deeply.

"Right, my two big black ears tell me, that Riku SHOULD stay out for the next part of the game."

"No, please. Don't do this to me, Mick. Give me a chance," Riku begged.

"Enough chances, Riku. You never passed to your team when they want you to and just kept the ball to yourself all the time. Stop keeping all the glory to yourself, we're a team, right?"

"B-But I did pass today…to Roxas, remember?"

"Yeah, but not properly, you didn't warn him before passing. Think about it before the next game you play," Mickey said seriously. Riku sighed and clenched his fists angrily. He then saw me and his expression changed quickly to a calm, gentle smile.

I ran to him to see if he was okay, he seemed quite furious before…

"You okay? I eavesdropped in about the complaints," I walked beside him to the stands.

"Yeah, I'm fine, just that lousy coach thinks I'm not passing to my teammates enough," Riku explained.

I kind of agree with his team but I didn't say anything because I didn't want it to affect our friendship.

"Oh, I think they're just jealous of your talent…don't worry," I told him, "so since you're not going to play right now, what do we do?"

He did his appealing confused expression and then answered, "We'll go back to my house and then go to town to buy some food for the party?"

I smiled and replied, "Sounds great."

As we walked back to his house, we went through an alley of cherry blossom trees. It was beautiful and quiet. The wind blew gently and the pink petals fell, swooping onto my hair.

Riku looked at me in an alarmed way and carefully picked them out of my hair, as he did, I frowned.

"Leave them there, I like them in my hair," I said in the friendliest way possible, I didn't want to offend him.

He removed his hands from my hair and continued to walk. After a moment of silence, he sighed and solemnly said, "These cherry blossoms bother me sometimes."

"Why?" I asked.

"Just reminds me of something horrible that happened in the past, that's all."

I suddenly felt upset, all I wanted for him to be was happy. Seeing him sad, just made me sad as well. It's like my feelings belonged to him at that moment…

I dropped my bag carelessly, even though it had my grandma's delicate kimono in it, and lunged at him from the back and wrapped my arms around him.

"Well, whatever it is about, I will always have your back and I don't care what other people say about you."

"Thanks, Kairi," Riku smiled and hugged me back. All I thought at the time was, savour the moment, and enjoy it. And remember, this was the time when the cherry blossoms _definitely _bloomed.


	3. The Family

**Hey guys! It has definitely been awhile since I last wrote for **

**I'm still at school, so after doing my exams, I'll hopefully have more time to finish this series **

**NOTE: Some of the things mentioned in this chapter may not match the things which have been said in the previous chapters **

**So yeah, hope you guys enjoy reading! :)**

* * *

**The Family**

It was early evening when Riku and I arrived at a quiet neighbourhood where Riku lived. It was an alleyway with a white path in the middle, and along both sides were tall gates and walls which houses hid behind. We walked down the path with sombre expressions. The blossoms in my hair fell out and followed a gentle breeze. I did not bother to catch them.

When we finally reached Riku's house, Riku pressed the bell beside the house gate and a voice spoke from the speaker just above the bell.

A cheerful voice rung through the speaker, "Who is this?"

"Who do you think it is?" Riku snapped back. There was no response from the speaker for a few seconds. Then the gate opened. I followed Riku into the front garden which led to the main door of the house. On our way to the door, I looked around the garden. There was a small pond with water so clear that you could see little creature which swam within it. Beside the pond was a simple wooden bench that faced towards the glistening moon. Sadness suddenly struck me when I saw a cherry blossom tree which withered in the corner of the garden. It reminded me of what Riku said before as we walked to his house...something about his past.

"Riku! How rude it was of you to snap at me like that? Who taught you your manners?"

"Mum, I'm in a bad mood. Sorry, okay?" Riku mumbled and walked up the stairs to his room.

"Excuses, excuses! Especially in front of a young lady! Oh my, Kairi! Haven't you grown! Let me have a look at you!"

I laughed feebly and spun around slowly for Riku's mother.

"It's been a while," I said and smiled. Riku's mother smiled back. I forgot how beautiful she was as a person. She had the long silver hair like her son and blue eyes which when you looked into them- you could see the ocean. I saw wrinkles around her eyes that shown signs of fatigue and stress...even sadness. But I did not comment on them as she excitedly told me what she was going o make for dinner.

"Kairi, I hope you like steamed fish...it's Riku's favourite and mine as well!" She clasped her hands together and gave out an unrestrained laugh.

"Of course, like mother like son," I chuckled and then she walked off to prepare dinner.

I made my way up the stairs towards Riku's bedroom. I slid the screen door open and found Riku lying on his bed where he looked up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

"You know, staring at the ceiling isn't going to help with anything," I said and he sat up on his bed instantly. He laughed and walked to the door where I stood by. I was in a trance suddenly. There was something in his laugh which made me want to hug him and keep hold of him. But I didn't.

"Well, duh Kairi, I'm trying to find the meaning of life just by staring at the ceiling..it's the new thing. Keep up," Riku joked.

"Of course, I never keep up with the trend, in fact with no trend at all as I am not POP-U-LAR like you are," I pretended to complain then we both laughed.

"Kairi, don't say that, you're popular to me," My cheeks went red but I didn't say anything and he continued, "Now, are we going to get ready for this dance then?"

"You can get ready first if you want... I'm just going to look around your room if you don't mind..."

"No, not at all, make yourself at home," Riku left the room with a towel and went to the bathroom just outside along the corridor. I was alone in the room with my bag still in my hand. I quickly unzipped my bag to check on my grandmother's kimono. I made a sigh of relief when the kimono was still in good condition to be worn for the evening. I placed the kimono on the bed and went to the full length mirror just beside the desk at the opposte side of the room.

_Hmm...my hair could do with a bit of combing...maybe put a little make-up on as well..._

I went back to my bag and search for my comb. Whilst I did, I heard Riku behind me, "Kairi, that's a pretty kimono...did you buy it?"

Crouched by my bag I turned around and froze in shock.

_RIKU! THAT TOWEL ISN'T ENOUGH TO COVER YOUR WHOLE BODY!_

My jaws dropped and I tried to keep them closed but couldn't.

"Eh...eh...EHH! NO...it's my grandmother's..." I put my hands over my face to stop myself from feeling flushed and seen by Riku.

"Aww, that's sweet...what's wrong? You don't have to cry about it!" He laughed, "Here, let me give you a hug..." He approached and was about to crouch down beside me when I screamed, "NO! Don't come any closer!"

_*SLAP*_

_Half an hour later...in the dining room..._

"My, Riku, you must have fallen hard on your face to leave such a HUGE red mark on your face!" Riku's mother exclaimed as she lay the food on the dining table.

I lowered my head in embarassment and Riku, beside me, replied, "Yeah, those are really hard wooden floors, Mum."

"Well, Riku, I'll get you an ice pack for that after dinner," Riku's mother sat herself down at the table opposite Riku and I, "Okay, guys, dig in!"

Riku piled his plate within seconds. His mother took her time to pick as well as I did. There was a silent air in the dining room for the first few minutes. As I ate at the table, my eyes wandered around the dining room. The dining table was in the cenre of the room and on one side there was a huge fireplace that did not seem to be used for awhile. Above the fireplace, there was a mantelpiece with framed photographs on it. Starting from the left of the mantelpiece, I saw a photo of Riku the moment he was born. Next to that photo, I saw another of Riku as a toddler. In the middle of the collection of photographs, was a photo of Riku's family. It showed Riku...his mother and then...a shoulder? Who was this? The photo itself seemed too small for the frame. But who was cut from the family photo? The dad? I haven't seen him for awhile...

I decided to ask Riku later when his mother wasn't around. The silence went on until Riku's mother tried to start conversation.

"So, Kairi, it has definitely been awhile since we have last seen each other! How has life been? How's your parents?" Riku's mother asked.

"Oh yeah, everything's fine. Nothing much happening in my life to be honest. Same old, same old," I replied.

"That's what everyone says! Well, Kairi, little Riku and I can pretty much stay the same, isn't that true, Riku?" She grinned at Riku but he ignored her and continued to eat.

Riku's mother and I looked at each other then at him. He stared back with a solemn look and said, "Sorry...I was dosing off...what are you saying?"

"I was just saying how we haven't been through much in the past few years, darling..you okay?"

"Mum, why are you lying to yourself?" Riku's face changed and his mood became more serious.

"Riku, what are you talking about? I'm lying to myself?"

"Yes, you are. What about Dad? Did you just wipe him straight out of our lives just like that? Was it that easy?"

I began to be frightened and knew an argument was about to blow. But I remained silent, as it may be the answer to the photo on the mantelpiece.

Riku's mother lowered her head so none of us could see her face. Suddenly, with fists clenched, she slammed the dining table and the plates of food flew off the table as she stood up and tossed the table onto its back. I screamed and hid behind Riku. Riku did not flinch and challenged his mother.

"RIKU. DON'T BRING THIS UP AT THE TABLE AGAIN. ESPECIALLY WHEN KAIRI'S AROUND."

"I'm sorry, Mum but it's been on my mind for a really long time."

"Could you have not brought t up another time? It just had to be when Kairi's around isn't it?"

"I can't stand you lying to others that everything's okay...I mean look at us! We're not even able to pay for bills since Dad's left!"

"Your Dad left because he deserved it for lying to me for so long and he did not speak the truth soon enough. What is the meaning of marriage without truth, Riku? You tell me," Riku's mother wept and she retreated to the kitchen, leaving the dining room in a chaotic state.

Riku stood in the centre of the room, with his face in his hands. Still panick-stricken by the conflict, I clung to embrace him. I slowly lowered him to the floor in my arms, whispering words of comfort into his ear as he quietly shed tears.


	4. The Dance

**The Dance**

Riku and I left the house without saying goodbye to his mother. It was a sad departure and ruined the excitement for the evening. We entered the house, sombrely and left with the same feeling. Things were not going according to plan. We held each other's hand as we headed for the dance, and tried to cope with the aftershock of what happened at the house. I did not find comfort in the cold breeze. The hairs on my arms stood up and my teeth chattered. Riku realised I suffered the coldness more than he did. Silently, he let go of my hand to take off his blazer and wrapped it around my shoulders. As he did, I shook my head and refused to have the blazer. He was the victim, not me. He did not retaliate and put his blazer back on.

When we arrived at the entrance of a house, which was where the party was held. He suddenly spoke.

"Kairi, you look beautiful tonight," Riku looked at me as he held my hands. I gazed into his eyes which reflected the full moon which looked down at us. I blushed, not sure of what to say but muttered, "Thank you." There was a moment of silence between us; we looked at each other for a long time. Then, he leaned in as he closed his eyes.

At that moment I thought...

_Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. Is this it? He's making the first move? What should I do? WHAT SHOULD I DO?_

Suddenly, Riku's name was shouted out by someone. The door of the house was open and music blasted out of the house, destroying this moment. Riku moved back and let go of my hands. I stood still, wide-eyed. It was gone in a flash.

"Hey, Riku! You actually came after all! I thought you weren't going to, I mean you seemed pretty pissed off about today," It was Roxas.

"Ha, yeah but you know it was nothing, just a stupid match which that asshole coach didn't let me play in..."

"Come on, Riku, I'm sure good old Mickey meant no harm! Anyways, go inside and join the party!" Roxas bellowed and ran back into the house. Riku followed. I was left behind, confused of what happened before. Tears began to trickle down my cheek, I didn't understand. What did I want to happen then? For him to...kiss me? We were best friends that would be wrong on many levels I mean...maybe I was just angry at the fact that he was setting me up, even when I was his best friend. I bit my lip and tried to stop my tears from falling. I made my way to the party, and promised myself to forget about this moment.

I lost myself in the music. I danced away the night, I did not care who looked at me and who didn't. I then bumped into a person from behind and suddenly heard a clash. Immediately, I stopped dancing and froze on the spot. I slowly turned around and saw the person who I accidentally knocked over. Behind me, I saw the person sat on the floor with his head down and his hair covering his face, drenched in fruit punch and the bowl on his head. I heard laughter from all corners of the room. I covered my mouth with my hands in shock and ran to help him.

I knelt beside him, hoping he was fine.

"Hey! I'M SO SORRY! Are you okay?" I asked worryingly, frightened that I might have annoyed him. He didn't reply and did not lift his head. I still went on and spoke, "Here, let me help you," I put his arm around my shoulder and heaved him to the bathroom. On my way to the bathroom, I saw Riku who came to me with a distressed look, "Kairi! Are you okay? I just heard something happened so I..."

"I'm fine, really. I just knocked someone over by accident, and I'm just helping him clean up," I plainly replied.

"Well, do you want any help with that?" Riku asked.

"No. I can do this myself," I moved past him, heaving the person on my shoulder and headed for the bathroom.

When I arrived at the bathroom, my kimono was covered in fruit punch and I knew I was going to be in very deep trouble. But that didn't matter for now; my reputation was on the line! I quickly found a towel in one of the closets in the bathroom. I gently dried his golden brown hair which seemed to be to have had a jagged style to it before it was covered in punch. For the whole time, he sat still and let me dry his hair whilst he sat on a toilet seat. I then came to drying his fringe and as I did, I lifted it up and saw his blue eyes staring at me without blinking. I jumped back and the fringe fell back into place.

"Why are you staring at me like that!" I asked frightened. He still did not speak. I sighed and continued to get the punch out of his hair.

When I finished, I smiled with relief that the hard work was done and I was able to leave because he crept me out more and more with his strange manner.

"Well, I'll lust leave you to the rest...bye!" I opened the door and left the bathroom. Just when I did, I heard a voice spoke behind me.

"Thank you," the voice said. I turned round and I saw the guy staring at me seriously with his blue eyes. In fright, I slammed the door shut and ran away.

I left the party early. I didn't want to stay there anymore. The worst of that evening was that I couldn't even hang out with Riku because of his stupid jockey friends and I was so confused of what he was planning to do just before the party. I hated confusion, I hated not knowing what was going on and I hated having to clean up that creepy guy all by myself.

In the cold, windy night, I walked home with my kimono drenched in fruit punch, lowered my head in sadness. I did not want to remember this evening again.


End file.
